


Double Chocolate Fudge Ice Cream

by OliviaMarie



Series: Double Chocolate Fudge Ice Cream [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Female James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk is 14, Kid James Kirk, Mentions of Rape, Mother-Daughter Relationship, No rape but mentions, Tarsus IV, Teen James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winona rushes to see her daughter after Tarsus IV.</p><p>Just a little One-shot because their needs to be more James & Winona stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Chocolate Fudge Ice Cream

Winona was almost jogging down the corridor of the _USS Menagerie_ captained by her good friend and colleague Christopher Pike. She hadn’t even notified the poor cadet at the transporters that she was beaming over, she just appeared and started stalking to where she knew the medbay was. She did help design the ship after all. She came to a stop when she saw her baby girl, walking briskly over to her.

Jimmy smiled up at her faintly, sitting up slowly on the biobed. She was only on Christopher Pike’s ship after being rescued from Tarsus IV. The only survivor besides for Kodos himself. The fucker. As well as some of his men—but Jimmy, she heard, had taken most of them out. It had been four days since she had boarded the ship, which meant Winona must have come all the way here at top warp speed. Which she damned as well did.

“Hey baby.” She said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding her arms open for the fourteen year old. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been starved for two months.” Jimmy said honestly if not a little hoarse, and scooted into her mom’s embrace. “And like I watched a thousand some odd people slaughtering each other for food. Like I killed twenty men who tried to kill and rape me.” She sniffed, whipping her nose on Winona’s pristine uniform.

“What do you need?” Winona asked gently, carding a hand through dirty blond hair. It was greasy and full of dried dirt, and what looked to be dried blood, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“I think I need ice cream. The double chocolate fudge stuff.” Jimmy said, burrowing her face into her mother’s shoulder. “And maybe some pizza. Definitely some pizza.”

“Then that’s what you’ll get.” She promised, rocking her daughter. Winona messaged her first officer, and Christopher about Jimmy’s request. They arrived each with their arms full of food.

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure?


End file.
